


(Podfic of) I'm Gonna Write Another Traveling Song by Memekon

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are in Santa Rosa when he gets the first text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) I'm Gonna Write Another Traveling Song by Memekon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm gonna write another traveling song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962931) by [MemeKon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon). 



**Length:** 00:42:31

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/I'm%20Gonna%20Write%20Another%20Traveling%20Song%20by%20Memekon.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
